This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for determining alcohol content in a person's breath and, in particular, to a new and useful method wherein the exhaling air is passed through an instrument which transmits the determined value of the alcohol concentration when the time variation related to the height of the alcohol signal is below a given threshold value, and to an apparatus for carrying out the method.